deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander Anderson
Alexander Anderson is a character from the anime/manga series, Hellsing. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Enrico Pucci VS Alexander Anderson (Abandoned) * Alexander Anderson vs. Jason Voorhees (Completed) * King Bradley vs Alexander Anderson * Alexander Anderson VS Kirei Kotomine (Completed) * Alexander Anderson vs Shokera * Vergil VS Alexander Anderson * Eric Brooks (Blade) vs Alexander Anderson Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 History Alexander Anderson (アレクサンド・アンデルセン, Arekusando Anderusen) is a Vatican priest, working as a vampire purifier and slayer for the Iscariot branch of the Vatican. He is also the arch-rival of Alucard. In the English dub of the anime and OVA, he is portrayed as Scottish but canonically his nationality is "unknown". He lives in Italy, operating an orphanage outside Vatican City. He is voiced by Nachi Nozawa in the Japanese anime, and Norio Wakamoto in the OVA series; he is voiced by Scottish actor Steven Brand in the anime and OVA English dub. He serves as the foil to Alucard as both an antagonist and type of anti-villain in the series, both in the TV anime and the OVA series. Death Battle Info * Real name: Alexander Anderson * Age: Unknown, at least many decades. Physically appears to be in his mid 40's. * Gender: Male * Species: Human/Regenerator (formely), "Monster of God" * Affiliations: Roman Catholic Church, Iscariot (Vatican Section XIII) * Weapons: Bayonets Powers/Abilities * Superhuman strength * Superhuman speed/agility * Advanced regeneration * Limited range teleportation * Enhanced durability * Advanced combat * Blessed weaponry * Holy barriers * Occult knowledge * Immortality With Helena's Nail: * Invulnerability * Transform into the "Monster of God" * Enhanced strength and speed * Shape shifting * Pyrokinesis Feats * Held his own against Alucard * Stronger than Alucard, while transformed into the "Monster of God" * Faster than Alucard, while transformed into the "Monster of God" * Has stronger regeneration of most vampires and sometimes even Alucard (depending on which level he's using) * He is able to shrug off automatic-gunfire from multiple simultaneously firing weapons (none of which even pierce his flesh), and even Alucard's explosive silver bullets fired from the casull. This gun along with many other mystical weapons are the only known weapons that can actually harm him * He is capable of slicing a subway car in two using only his bayonets * He was able to stagger a being such as Alucard with a single punch; especially considering Alucard takes high caliber bullets to the chest standing up and is unfazed. * He can easily throw bayonets with enough force to pierce human skulls * His speed and reflexes are sufficient enough to dodge bullets and even take Alucard by suprise * He is the only character to come close of killing Alucard Faults * Anderson's healing factor is not without its limits. Using the Jackal, which was specifically designed for use against strong regenerators like Anderson, Alucard is able to shoot out a chunk of Anderson's arm which doesn't seem to be able to regenerate Gallery Hellsing-Alexander-Anderson.jpg| Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:European Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Hellsing Characters Category:Hunters Category:Italian Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Knife Wielders Category:Male Category:Priest/Priestess Category:Super Soldiers Category:Sword Wielders Category:Villains Category:Zombie Hunters